Scene from The Apple
by Aesop's Julie
Summary: Description of that one awkward scene in the episode The Apple, from Spock's point of view.


The investigation of Gamma Trianguli VI had been a roller coaster of occurrences. It had begun peacefully enough, like most of the planetary expeditions in the past; it had really seemed like Eden, as both Dr. McCoy and Lieutenant Chekov had pointed out. Then came the fireworks. Mr. Hendorff had been killed by a poisonous plant's deadly propelled barb. The ship's antimatter pods had been drained slowly by something on the surface of the planet. Spock had been hit with the same kind of barb that killed Hendorff, but, despite the inability to beam back up to the ship, had miraculously recovered. Then came the death of another two crewman, (one by a sudden lightening strike and one by a chance step on an explosive rock) the dubious meeting with the natives, the introduction to their mechanic, planet-controlling "god" Vaal, and the news of the inevitable destruction of the Enterprise still orbiting the planet.

It had been a roller coaster of events, and a roller coaster of emotion for the five remaining crew members, save Spock, and it was not over yet. At the moment, however, even with the knowledge of the danger to the ship, they were being treated with the utmost hospitality from the incredibly sincere, incredibly enthusiastic people of Vaal.

None of them were quite sure what to make of it.

Yeoman Martha Landon was pacing. Spock watched her movements vaguely from the corner of his eye, not bothering to turn his head; his mind was already occupied with theories and calculations and analyses of past incidents. He regained his focus on the present, however, when Landon spoke, her voice full of inevitable emotion. "Every time I think of the Enterprise _burning_ up and us tra—"

Kirk, seated cross-legged at the low wooden table at the center of the hut to Spock's right, munching on one of the alien fruits that had been provided, cut her off. "Yeoman, you're wasting energy."

Incredulous, she replied, "Captain, we are trapped on this—"

Again came the interruption from Kirk: "Sit down, and have something to eat." He offered his hand to pull her to the floor and she accepted, still arguing.

"The Enterprise is up there—"

"That hasn't happened yet." Settling herself finally, Landon sighed in defeat and accepted the bowl of colorful fruit Kirk passed to her.

The Captain, strangely undeterred by the constant reminders of the threat to his ship, Spock noticed, changed the subject. "I wonder what would happen…Yeoman, speculate. What would happen if someone on this planet died." Intrigued, Spock tilted his head at this hypothetical situation, and began calculating his own logical opinion on the matter.

Landon gave Kirk a slightly confused look. "But they can't. You said that Vaal takes care of them." Chekov, seated behind her, had a thoughtful expression on his face as well.

"Accidents happen," Kirk shot back immediately, quite at ease.

"Yes…" Landon agreed slowly. "I suppose if…someone were to fall off a cliff or something, that might upset the balance of the population. Then they would…need a replacement."

"They'd need a replacement," Kirk affirmed. He turned to his First Officer. "Opinion, Mr. Spock?"

Not understanding what answer Kirk was looking for or where the conversation was going, Spock said, "I see no alternative," and meant it.

"But, these people," Landon pressed. "I mean, if they don't know _anything_ about…" She stopped short, obviously not sure how to continue.

Spock glanced over at her from across the table, knowing instantly what her implied query was and wishing it had never come up.

The Yeoman blinked a few times, looking at Kirk and then McCoy for assistance. None was forthcoming, so she tried again. "What I mean is, they don't seem to have any natural…er…I mean, how is it…_done_?" There was a pleading in her eyes, Spock noted. She was obviously embarrassed and wanted affirmation and understanding from the rest of them. Such complexity in human emotions. Here at least, these emotions made slightly logical sense.

There was silence as the men pondered how best to address the issue at hand. Spock kept his eyes fixed on the table in front of him. After a few moments he glanced up and saw Kirk gazing sidelong at him expectantly. "Mr. Spock? You're the science officer, why don't you explain it to the young lady."

Another round of awkward looks were exchanged as Spock pondered whether this was an order or a suggestion. The unease in the tiny room was palpable. It was, as McCoy would have called it, a "sticky situation". He was uncomfortable. It was simple fact. Speaking frankly about human hormones and instincts and eventual biology was not as difficult as explaining about Vulcan mating cycles and the like, but he still had a firm aversion to what would have to be said. He had an even firmer aversion to saying it himself.

"Well, I…" He began, realizing too late how much awkwardness was in his voice. Trying and failing to control it, he went on. "I believe it's safe…_ahem!_ safe to assume that they would…receive the necessary…instructions." It was a deadly, deadly thing to clear one's throat when one was a Vulcan, but he had been unable to stop himself from doing so.

He'd skirted around the question, and he knew it. McCoy, dissatisfied with this answer, asked, "From a machine?

Spock gave him a completely bland, wide-eyed look. Behind it was hidden a slight annoyance with the doctor for prolonging the touchiness of the moment, and a slight apprehension that he would be forced to respond again, this time in more detail.

Raising his eyebrows and revealing a slight smirk, McCoy continued. "_That_, I'd like to see." The atmosphere lightened considerably and Kirk's own lips lifted in a small smile as he took another bite of his fruit, finally, blessedly, letting the question go.

Spock realized that they had probably been teasing him all along. Leave it to humans to take up a significantly embarrassing subject simply to cause some form of amusement.

He would never, ever understand them.

* * *

Hey, fanfiction world, how is everyone? This is my first fic, and a lovely one it is too. (sarcasm) I wasn't sure at first that this even _qualifies_ as a fic, because I simply took the scene from the Star Trek: TOS episode The Apple and described what was happening, slightly from Spock's point of view. But, hey, it was fun to write, and I believe I'll think of this as practice in fic writing more than anything else. So hopefully, there's more to come. Also, disclaimer: although I bemoan it often, I do not own Star Trek.

Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think. If I suck, let me down gently. ;)

~Julie


End file.
